


No Sleep

by EpicCj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicCj/pseuds/EpicCj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is asleep. Kankri just wants to sleep. Vantases are kranky monsters when they're tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep

As the clock ticked and the chirp beasts sang, Kankri laid groggily awake and staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. It wasn't because he had a sleeping disorder, or something was on his mind, no. It's because of his matesprit sleeping  
next to him.

Cronus had not only decided that he would snore extra loud, but also keep the large blanket that spread over the platform to himself. Kankri turned on his side to look at the unconscious seadweller next to him and scowled. 

The cool air that rested upon his body made him shiver which sent the mutant to deepen his scowl.  
“Stupid Cronus,” he muttered under his breath, gently hitting the other man’s shoulder.

Cronus stopped mid snore and shifted in his sleep to face Kankri, then continued his ever-so-loud snoring. Kankri dug his head under a pillow. 

On a normal day, he could stomach his matesprit’s snoring. He had gotten so used to it. But now it's just a taunting reminder of how blissfully asleep Cronus was compared to him. Kankri glared at the blanket Cronus was tangled up in. He didn't even need the blanket! Cronus was a seadweller for goodness sake, whom are cold blooded. Unlike poor Kankri who's shivering now racked through his small body.

Now he's had enough. Kankri sat up and began to try and pull the blanket from Cronus with no avail. Gosh how much did he weigh? Kankri growled and stood up, not releasing the blanket. He began to pull with all his strength, and it seemed to be working. Slowly but surely, the blanket was sliding out from under the seadweller. 

Kankri was too wrapped up in his victory to realize that he was standing on the edge of the platform, pulling with every ounce of strength, something out from under a weighted object that was almost free. When the last bit of blanket was free, Kankri flew backwards with a shriek and onto the floor.

He stayed in his position on the carpet for a bit, self-examining if he hurt himself. Luckily he didn't. Kankri sighed in relief. He looked back to the platform where Cronus still laid, still asleep and still snoring.  
“Stupid Cronus,”

Kankri placed a hand on the nightstand to help pick himself up, but he shook it too much and caused the lamp to fall over onto his head. Kankri leaned forward holding his injury groaning.

When he recollected himself again, he snatched the blanket from the floor and dropped down onto the bed exhausted. He wrapped himself up gently, letting the warmth engulf him. 

Finally, he closed his eyes and relaxed himself, almost reaching sleep.

When Cronus rolled onto him, sending his snores directly into his ear. Kankri curled his hand into a fist and hit the sea dweller harder, causing Cronus to jerk awake.  
“The hell Kankri.” He groaned, his voice thick with sleep.  
“Move to your side now.” The mutant replied dangerously. 

Cronus grumbled something and moved to his part of the platform immediately falling asleep. Kankri settled down and finally slept not too long after.

His sleep wasn't as long as he wished due to Cronus getting up and scream-singing Grease songs in the shower when he got up that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first good oneshot. Please like and comment! I love feedback!


End file.
